a not so smooth zammie wedding
by i wish i was a gg
Summary: it is her perfect day but will it all go smoothly better then summery please read and I can see you all veiwing but not a lot of reviews please review
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction don't kill me hope you like**

**Disclaimer I don't own the character just the wedding**

I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror it was only a simple dress just how I liked it Macey was a star dress maker, my make-up was light and simple, also Macey's job, bex and Liz and Macey were stunning in the light blue dresses. Macy had no end.

As I looked at my self I thought was I doing the right thing, but then I stopped the circle were finished I was not in any danger. But the thing I was about to do was right, he has always been right.

There was a knock at the door "are you ready now"  
I took a deep breath "yes"  
Bex opened the door and walked out into the corridor with Macey and Liz following, I walked out "you look amazing" "thank Joe" (Solomon also my stepfather and my dead dads best friend) "ok ladies are you ready" three big yesses were mouthed.

The music started my brismades went down, everyone stood I again took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and the doors opened and so did my eyes...

The emerald green eyes burrowed into me, I mean how does he do it, the next thing he did I should of seen coming I know he was smirking but much bigger than before. He was wearing a pale green shirt, which brought out his eyes, with the top button undone and a black jacket over the top and black trousers with shing black shoes.  
It took me 1.53 to get down the aisle I was nearly blinded by the flashing cameras. But I was there Joe whispered "are you ready kid" I nodded, and he went to sit next to my mum, they were a cute couple.  
Zach wisped in my ear "you look stunning"  
"well you don't look to bad yourself"  
He smirked again.  
And the surrmoney started...  
"Zachery Goode do you take Camron Ann Morgan as your  
wife in health or in sickness"  
I do"(with a huge smirk on his face)  
"Cameron Ann Morgan do you take Zachary Goode as you husband in health or in sickness."  
I do"  
The rings went on  
I now pronce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

There was loads of clapping and I was pleased. Ovisly there were only family and close friends but I was happy all the same, even though Zach got guards to stand outside I mean really guards from the CIA.

We were in a limo going to the reception. "Zach why is there a black mini tailing us"  
"um"  
"ZACH"  
"what cant I have a little protection for my new wife"  
"we already have a bullet proof limo, I mean Zach really" I started to complain again but i was cut off by a


	2. Chapter 2

I have seen all who read but I only have 3 reviews and if I get 10 I will post soon if I get 15 I will post on saturday if I get 20 I will post on wednesday. Its all up to you but first I have a few shout outs.

Guest 10/19/13 . chapter 1

oh interesting! can't wait to read more

HOAlover4life 10/19/13 . chapter 1

that was really good! plz update soon!

Thank you that is great support.

it dosnt matter if you are not logged on please reveiw.

Han xxc


	3. Chapter 3

H**ello because of the nice reviews and in a big softie I have updated early but sorry it's only a short one.**

There will be longer ones sorry about spelling. Hope you enjoy thx for support I am open for good reviews and ideas. See u later

I was cut off by a deep kiss I smiled in my head but the moment was cut off by many bullets bouncing off the window in our (luckily bullet proof) limo zine the driver screeched to a halt, and I banged my head on the head rest, just as the car in front of us blew up and I mean it looked like a bomb I ducked my head, "CAMMIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT" "Yes Zach I'm still in on piece and no blood how about you" I looked over at him blood was pouring out his head, I screamed I didn't know until I heard a phone ring so I picked it up someone screamed down it I held the phone away from my ear "Squirt SQUIRT ARE YO ALL RIGHT"

Yes aunt abbey I'm all right don't worry but Zach has had quite a blow to the head (at this time I was holding a tea towel to his heed)

"Ok oh know what to do.

, the screen that split us and the driver came down it was grant and bex, bex grabbed the phone then nodded ended the call and scooted into the driver's seat.

Zach and I looked at each other we may be the top spy's but bex driving can be well let's just say we braced our self's grant then looked at bex and said "hit it honey"

You know as we were speeding down the motorway I thought to myself I just wanted a quite plane ride to our honeymoon destination. But instead we were speeding to a safe house and leaving behind 30 platters of food made by our Gallagher chef.

Zach was leaning against me trying to stay awake I was watching him as he whispered "came I love you and will forever" then he fainted "ZACH please wake up" I sniffled but was afraid of ruining my make up because it took an hour to do, but it was like bex read my mind coos she said "don't worry its water proof" so I cried and cried and grant kept giving me tissues but was staring at his best mate the greatest spy he knew had fainted.

I don't know what I will do if he dies


	4. HELP

HELP

Please help me i am having MAJOR writing block please help me by reveiwing or pm ing me.  
Thanks guys your THE BEST.  
Han  
P.s i also need a beta please pm me if you are one.


End file.
